The Vector Core designs, constructs, produces and characterizes all the plasmid, adenovirus, adenoassociated virus, retrovirus, and lentivirus vectors required by the projects. Based in the 12,000 ft2 Belfer Gene Therapy Core Facility (GTCF), the Vector core is assigned 2600 ft2 of newly renovated, fully equipped research space. The Vector Core, co-directed by Stephen Kaminsky, PhD (DNA Vectors) and Robert Pergolizzi, PhD (RNA Vectors) will provide state-of- the-art resources for the design, construction and purification of laboratory grade vectors for in vitro and in vivo applications in all four projects in this proposal. The Core has the capability to provide high quality verified reagents to investigators on a large scale. The Core has trained personnel with extensive experience in all areas of vector development, vector production, and gene transfer who will collaborate with investigators as needed to adopt new technologies for gene transfer as they emerge. Standard operating procedure and biological materials with a descriptive database are available to expedite progress in the projects. The Core staff will participate in the education and training of investigators in the technology of vector production and characterization.